Secrets revealed
by StokesSidle
Summary: Sara moves to Vegas where someone reemerges from her past. Which forces her to reveal her fifteen year old secret!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

This story takes place around the second episode, when Sara moves to Vegas!! I hope you like it.

Sara was sitting on the couch, in the living room of her San Francisco townhouse, when she heard the telephone ringing.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Sara Sidle?" Asked the manly voice from the other end.

"This is she." Sara replied.

"Hey Sara, its Gil Grissom, how've you been?"

"Oh Gil! Great how about you?"

"Good, I just called to ask you something?"

"What's that?"

"One of our CSI's has been shot and she is in critical condition, and they don't seem to think she is going to make it…"

"Oh my gosh, that's horrible."

"I was wondering if you would want to come and work for me, here at the Las Vegas crime lab."

Sara was hesitant at first but she quickly replied, "Sure Grissom I would love to."

"Great Sara, how quickly can you be here?"

"Is tomorrow okay?" She asked.

"That's fine. The sooner you can get here the better." He replied.

"Okay Grissom I'll see you soon."

Sara hung up the phone and quickly jumped up and ran into her daughter's bedroom.

She was not surprised to find her fifteen year old daughter lying on her bed, instant messaging her friends.

Sara knocked on the door and as she opened it she said, "Ava Marie, honey, I need to talk to you."

"Sure mom what is it?" Ava answered.

Sara sat down on the bed next to her daughter.

"Ava, I got a job offer this afternoon and I believe I'm going to take it which means you and I are going to be moving to a different state and you'll be going to a different school."

"You can't be serious." Ava replied.

"I'm afraid I am."

"But all my friends are here." Ava said becoming upset with her mother.

"I'm sorry but this is going to be better for you and me."

Ava didn't want to continue to argue with her mother so she sighed heavily and asked, "Where are we moving to?"

"Las Vegas, Nevada." Sara answered as she stood up from the bed. "So you need to get your things packed as soon as possible because we are leaving tomorrow night."

"What about my school?" Ava asked.

"We are going to go turn all your things in tomorrow and tell them that you are moving." Sara said as she began to walk out of her daughter's bedroom.

"Mom, can I go out with my friends tonight since it is the last time I'll get to see them for a while?" Ava asked hoping her mother would say yes.

"Sure I guess, if you get your things packed." Sara answered.

-------------------------------Later that night-------------------------------

Ava had everything she wanted into her suitcases, see as she couldn't take everything with her right now she just packed what she really needed, until she could come back and get the rest later.

Sara almost had everything packed; she was excited about moving to Vegas, and starting a new life with her daughter. What Sara didn't know is that she was about to see someone from her past, someone who she thought she would never see again, that someone was Ava's father.

……………….TBC……………….Please R&R!!! 


	2. Moving to Vegas

Chapter 2

The next day Sara and Ava were on the flight to Vegas.

--Meanwhile at the Las Vegas crime lab-

Nick, Warrick and Catherine were all standing in the break room waiting for any news about Holly's condition when Grissom walked in and began to hand out assignments.

"Okay guys I know everyone is tense about Holly but we need to get to work and I know we are short handed but I'm bringing in a friend of mine Sara, she is a CSI out of San Francisco, and she's going to be working on the Holly Gribbs case." Grissom said as he handed each of them their assignments.

No one really wanted to say it, but they didn't want someone else new coming in under these conditions.

When Sara arrived in Vegas she and Ava checked into the hotel nearest the crime lab.

"Ava, I have to go meet up with Gil Grissom, but if you need me call me." Sara said as she walked out of the door leaving Ava there by herself.

Sara met with Gil Grissom at the crime scene where a man won the jackpot and then apparently jumped off the roof of the hotel. As Sara stood there at the scene talking to Grissom, she had no idea that Ava's father was standing on the hotel roof.

Grissom took Sara back to the lab to meet the rest of the team.

"Why don't you go ahead into the break room where my team is and I'll meet you in there in just a second." Grissom said to Sara as he walked in the direction of his office.

Sara was a little anxious about meeting them; she just hoped they liked her. Right before Sara walked in the door of the break room she noticed the man standing near the microwave, he looked familiar to her. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks.

"Oh my god" Sara said to herself. "It can't be him." Sara stopped dead in her tracks to take a good look at the man. "It is him, it's Nick Stokes." Sara turned around and began walking in the direction of Grissom's office. She was met by Grissom a few seconds later.

"What the matter Sara?" He asked noticing she was starting to cry.

"Grissom, I don't think I can work here." Sara said.

"Why, did my team say something that upset you?"

"No Grissom it's not that. It's just that if I would have known that I would be working with Nick Stokes I wouldn't have taken this job. Nick and I…well we have a past."

Grissom just stood there trying to figure out what she meant. "Come on Sara lets talk in my office."

Sara followed Grissom to his office and took a seat in front of his desk, while he took a seat in his chair. "Now Sara tell me what's going on. Why can't you work with Nick Stokes?"

Sara began to tell Grissom what happened between her and Nick fifteen years ago.

---Fifteen Years Ago—

Sara sat in her dorm room doing her homework and trying to study for a test she had in Chemistry the next day.

Lisa, her roommate, came into the room.

"Hey Sara what are you doing?" Lisa asked as she lay down on her bed.

"Trying to study for that stupid chemistry I have tomorrow." Sara said as she sighed heavily.

"Ugh, I'm sorry; but what are you going to do this weekend?"

"I don't know why?" Sara said as she looked at Lisa, she knew she was up to something.

"Well my best friend from Texas is coming up this weekend and he is bringing a friend with him, and I figured maybe you two could…"

"I am not going on a blind date." She said cutting her off.

"Why not? It'll be fun, we'll double date."

"No, last time I went on a blind date I ended up with the biggest nerd in the whole state of California."

"Please Sara, he is not a bad looking guy, you'll have a good time, I promise." Lisa said practically begging Sara.

"Alright, but I better have a good time."

"You will I promise."

The weekend came quickly, Sara was nervous about going on a blind date, but Lisa assured her that she was going to have a good time.

"What time are we supposed to meet them tonight?" Sara asked Lisa as she walked into her dorm room.

"Steve said he and Nick would meet us around 8 p.m. at the Los Arcos restaurant." "Are you nervous about the blind date?" Lisa asked.

"Yeah kind a"

-------Later that night---------

"Sara Sidle I would like you to meet Nick Stokes." Lisa said introducing the two of them.

Nick and Sara shook hands and than sat down in front of each other.

As the date went on Sara was starting to ease up a little when she got to know Nick.

"Hey guys there's a party at the dorm tomorrow night if you to want to come?"

Steve and Nick agreed to go.

The party was getting pretty wild. Sara and Nick both where off in a corner of the room talking, they both were getting drunk.

"Hey Sara what do you say you and I go some place quiet where we can talk." Nick said trying to talk over the sound of the music.

"Okay, we can go to my room." Sara said as she grabbed Nick's hand and led him upstairs to her room.

"Excuse the mess Nick, Lisa and I haven't really had time to clean up with all these exams." Sara said as she opened the door to her room.

"That's alright; you should see our dorm room." Nick said with a little chuckle.

Sara took a seat on the couch and Nick took a seat next to her. "You know I was a little nervous about meeting you I was afraid you were going to be a nerd, because the last time I had a blind date it was horrible and you just don't forget stuff like that; I was happy that you were cute." Sara said as she smiled at Nick.

"So you think I'm cute huh?"

"Yeah, a little."

"Well that's good because I think you're cute too." Nick said as he reached up and rubbed her cheek with his hand.

Before they knew it both of them had their lips on each other. Sara placed a hand on the back of his neck and pulled him in for another kiss. Things began to heat up quickly in a matter of minutes they both were stripping one another of their clothes.

The next morning Sara woke up to the sun shining in her eyes from the window. "My head is killing me." She said as she sat up a little. Then she noticed the man lying next to her. "Oh my gosh." She thought to herself. "Did I…" She said as she lifted up the covers and noticed she didn't have anything on. "I did, I did sleep with this guy."

Nick woke up to the movement of Sara getting out of bed. "Are you okay?" Nick asked.

"Yeah I'm just not feeling very well right now." Sara said as she put her robe on and rushed out of the room to the bathroom.

Sara came back into the room a few minutes later to find Nick sitting on the bed.

"I'm sorry Nick; I think I have a slight hangover."

"Oh okay, I'm not trying to rush out but I better go find Steve, our flight leaves in 3 hours."

Nick gave Sara his phone number, and they exchanged one last kiss before he left.

Sara knew it wasn't true but she felt liked he used her. She was afraid that it was just a one night stand and he wouldn't want anything to do with her afterwards, but then again why would he give her his number.

Sara laid there on her bed trying to make sense of what happened the night before, When Lisa walked in.

"Where have you been?" Sara asked Lisa.

"Well I came up here and saw you and Nick sleeping beside each other and I decided to stay at the hotel with Steve rather than disturb the two of you." "So did you two have a fun night?"

"Well after we left the party, Nick and I came up here, and we talked for a few hours and then fell asleep."

Sara didn't want to tell Lisa what really happened. Sara knew she made a bad decision and she didn't want everyone to know about it.

------One week later---------

Sara woke up every morning with an upset stomach forcing her to run to the bathroom and throw up. She also had missed her period, this never happened seeing as how she was on birth control and had been for 3 years.

Sara went to the nearest store and bought a pregnancy test. She was hesitant about taking the test but she knew she had too.

While waiting for the results she sat on her bed. At this time Lisa walked into the room.

"What are you doing? Sara is that a pregnancy test?"

Sara then had to admit everything to Lisa.

"Will you look at the test? I can't bare to look."

"Sure." Lisa said.

Lisa walked over at picked up the test, without saying anything Lisa just looked at Sara. Sara then knew what the test said. She was pregnant. Sara thought to herself, "What am I going to do now? How can I have a baby when I'm just a freshman in college? I don't have any way of supporting this baby."

------------Present--------------

"Grissom, I know you need me to work here but I can't be around Nick not after what happened between us."

"Sara, don't you think it's only fair Nick knows that he has a child."

"I suppose, but he is going to want to know the reason why I waited fifteen years to tell him. He had so much ahead of him, it just wasn't fair."

……………..TBC…………….Please R&R


	3. working up the nerve

Chapter 3

"Sara, if walk away from here you may never again get the opportunity to tell him." Grissom stated trying to convince Sara to stay and work with the crime lab.

Sara sighed heavily and wiped the tears from her cheek. She knew what she had to do she just didn't know how to do it.

"Come on, Sara." Grissom said as he walked out from behind his desk.

Sara stood up and followed him out of his office towards the direction of the break room.

"Everyone, I want to introduce you to our newest member. This is Sara Sidle"

Nick stood in shock for a second, "Was this the girl I fell in love with fifteen years ago?" He thought to himself.

"Sara Sidle?" He asked.

"Yeah, that's me" She responded.

"Are you the same Sara Sidle, who went out on a blind date with a Nick Stokes fifteen years ago?"

Sara was hesitant to answer, but after a second she nodded her head.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe it's you." Nick said excitingly.

Nick walked over and gave her a hug. At first she didn't returned the hug but then she realized if she didn't he would know something was wrong and she just couldn't tell him right there on the spot.

"You know her Nicky?" Warrick asked.

"Yeah she and I were introduced by two of our friends, fifteen years ago."

Grissom could tell Sara was getting upset so he quickly stated, "Okay guys we need to get on these cases. Sara you can work with Catherine on the Holly Gribb's case."

"Sure." She said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sara went back to the hotel that night to find her daughter asleep. The sound of the door opening woke Ava.

"Hey honey I didn't mean to wake you up." Sara said as she set on the edge of the bed.

"Its okay how was your first day of your new job?" Ava asked.

"It was fine." Sara quickly responded as she stood up and walked towards the bathroom.

Ava was a little confused about how her mother just responded to her question, but she forgot about it and fell back asleep.

Sara got in the shower she was thinking about what it was going to be like when she told Nick about Ava. And what it would be like I she just went back to San Francisco and never told him.

She got out of the shower, put her pajamas on, turned off the bathroom light and got in the bed. Sara lay awake for a few hours thinking about how to tell Nick. Sara then started to cry.

Ava heard her mother crying but didn't want to say anything. "What's a matter with mom?" She thought to herself.

The next day Sara and Ava went looking for an apartment to live in. After staying up half the night thinking about it Sara decided to stay in Vegas.

As they were riding in Sara's rental car to look at one last apartment Ava asked, "Uh, mom I heard you crying last night what was the matter?"

"Nothing Ava, I just feel like I don't fit in at this new job."

"Mom you've never let stuff like that bother you before."

"I know but… I don't know." Sara said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next few days at work, Sara tried her best to avoid Nick as much as possible.

Sara stood in the hallway watching Nick in the break room talking and laughing with Warrick when she felt a warm hand on her shoulder.

"Sara?"

She turned around quickly and met the gaze of Grissom. "Oh, hey Grissom." She said as she let out a breath.

"Have you told him yet?" Grissom asked.

"No I haven't, I can't seem to work up the nerve to tell him." She responded as she looked down at the ground.

"Sara, you need to tell him." Grissom said as he took off his glasses.

Sara stood there looking back in the direction of the break room.

"I know." She said responding to Grissom's statement.

At this time Grissom walked away from Sara leaving her to work up her nerve. She took a deep breath and said, "Alright, it's now or never."

……………….TBC…………………Please R&R!!!!


	4. ch4

Chapter 4

Sara walked into the entrance of the break room, as she stood at the door way she heard Nick and Warrick talking about the football game that was on TV.

Sara cleared her throat in attempt to get Nick's attention. Nick heard this and turned around, "Oh hey Sara."

"Um, Nick can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure Sara." Nick said as he motioned Sara to come into the break room.

"In private please." Sara responded.

"Okay, sure we can talk in the locker room." Nick said wondering what was so important she couldn't say in front of Warrick.

Nick walked out of the break room and led Sara to the locker room.

"Okay Sara what was it that you needed to talk to me about?" Nick said as he turned to face Sara.

"Nick, I don't know quiet how to say this, but what I am about to tell you is going to make a big change in your life, I've kept this a secret from you for fifteen years and I can't keep it from you any longer."

Nick just raised an eyebrow at Sara.

"Nick" She said as she sighed heavily, "That night you and I spent together was one of the greatest nights of my life, but it also changed my life."

"What do you mean Sara?"

"Nick, you and I conceived a child together that night."

"What?!?" Nick said raising his voice a little.

"Nick, you have every right to be upset, but I had my reasons for not telling you."

"I still can't believe this Sara; I have had a child for fifteen years and I don't even know its name."

"Her name is Ava, and she is now a sophomore at Clark County High." Sara said as she started to cry.

Nick was still in shock about the news; he rubbed his hands through his hair as he sat down on the bench. "So is this the reason you never returned my phone calls?"

Sara responded by nodding her head.

"Can I see her?" Nick asked Sara as he looked up at her.

"Well…I guess but just give me a couple of days to explain everything to her okay?"

"Sara, you mean to tell me you never told her about me?"

"I told her a few things about you and I showed her that picture of us from that party that night. But other than that she's never really asked about you."

As Nick stood up and exited the locker room he said, "Well be sure to talk to her soon, because I want to meet my daughter." - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As Sara drove to her new apartment after shift that night she was trying to think of a good way to tell Ava about Nick.

When Sara entered her apartment, she found her daughter to be sitting on the couch doing her homework.

"Hey honey how was your day at school?" Sara asked as she took off her coat and placed it on the coat rack.

"Good." Ava responded still reading her text book.

"Did you make any new friends?"

"Yeah a few, uh mom, they are having cheerleading tryouts at school and I was thinking about trying out for it."

"What made you want to do this?" Sara asked as she sat down on the couch next to her daughter.

"Well I've always wanted to and I made friends with a few of the cheerleaders and they said I should try out for it, so can I?"

"Sure honey, what ever you want to do on one condition, you have to maintain your 3.5 GPA."

"Of course, Thanks mom." Ava said as she hugged her mom, jumped up off the couch and ran towards her room.

"Where are you going?" Sara said with a slight laugh.

"To call my friends." Ava responded from her bedroom.

Sara shook her head and let it rest on the back of the couch.

After a few minutes, Sara heard Ava hang up the phone, and then she walked back in the living room to continue doing her homework.

"I'm sorry mom; I forgot to ask you about your night at work."

"I had a good night." Sara said. "Ava I need to talk to you about something."

"Sure mom." Ava said a little confused.

"Ava I need to talk to you about your father."

"Okay, what about my father?" Ava asked.

"Your father works with me, I told him about you tonight, and let me tell you it wasn't easy."

"I thought you told me that my father lived in Dallas, Texas?"

"He did but he moved up here to take a criminalist job."

"What did he say about me?"

"He wants to meet you."

"Well?"

"I'm going to invite him over here in a couple of days after we get everything situated."

Ava was nervous about meeting her father, and Sara was nervous about what Nick was going to say when he sees her. Sara was surprised that Nick didn't demand the reason Sara had for keeping Ava from him for this many years.

...TBC...Please R&R!!!!


	5. father meets daughter

Chapter 5

The next day Sara was tense about going to work. When she entered the break room, everyone was sitting around waiting for shift to start.

"Hey Sara." Warrick said from across the room.

"Hey." Sara said as she took a seat next to him. Nick avoided eye contact with her. She knew he was upset and he had every right to be.

Nick got up off the couch and exited the room. "What's wrong with him? He acting kind of pissed today." Catherine asked as she watched Nick walk down the hall.

"I don't know, he hasn't really said much to anybody since he came in." Warrick responded.

At this time Grissom walked in and began to hand out assignments. "Warrick, you and Nick are working an arson case on Mount Vista Rd. Catherine you and Sara are working a 4-19 behind the Monaco."

Grissom handed the assignment slips to each of them at the table. Sara and Catherine grabbed their kits and headed towards the SUV.

The car trip to the scene was silent, Catherine tried to think of something to start up a conversation. Finally it hit her, "So, how long have you known Grissom?"

"Um, about 2 years him and I met at a Forensic academy convention. We actually went out on a date once but, he's just not my type of guy."

"Oh, I thought maybe you accepted the job, because you liked him or something." Catherine said with a smile.

"Oh no, we are just friends and nothing more. But trust me if I would have known that a certain someone worked here I wouldn't have taken this job."

Catherine just raised an eyebrow and looked in Sara's direction, "Who are you talking about?"

"Nick Stokes" Sara said returning the look.

"Why? How do you know Nicky?"

"Well just say he and I have a past together, not a long one, but the result of our one night relationship is a sophomore at Clark County High."

"Oh my god, are you telling me that you and Nick have a kid?" Catherine asked.

Sara just shook her head in response to Catherine's question.

"That's what Nick is so upset about, I just told him about his daughter yesterday." Sara told her as she turned the Denali into the Monaco parking lot.

Before Catherine could ask anymore questions, they had arrived at the scene. After two hours of collecting evidence they placed their belongings and the evidence in the back of the Denali.

"Sara, has Nick not ever seen his daughter?" Catherine asked as they drove back onto the highway.

"No, like I said it was just a one night stand and I just never did return any of his calls after I found out I was pregnant."

"But why?"

"I had my reasons Catherine." Sara said not wanting to tell Catherine exactly what her reason was.

"Oh okay." Catherine said leaving the subject alone, she could tell it was a very sensitive one for Sara.

They returned to the lab and began to process evidence, when Nick walked in, "Sara can I speak with you please?"

"Sure Nick." She said as she looked over at Catherine.

Sara followed Nick to the locker room; he then turned around to face her.

"Sara, I want to meet my daughter, I've waited fifteen years and I think that's long enough."

Sara agreed, "Okay, you can come over tomorrow about 3 p.m., she should be home from school by then." Sara said as she sighed heavily.

Nick agreed and began to walk of the room. "Nick" Sara said as she turned around to look at him.

"I'm sorry, I really didn't want to keep this from you, but I couldn't help it." Sara said as a tear ran down her cheek.

Nick didn't say anything; he just looked at Sara and then turned around and walked off.

----------------The next day--------------------

Sara was sitting on the couch watching TV. when she heard the door knob turning.

"Hey mom." Ava said as she entered the house.

"Hey hun, how was your day at school?"

"Great! I made a 98 on that biology test." Ava responded as she took a seat next to her mother.

"That's wonderful." Sara said.

As they were talking, Sara continually looked at the clock. "Is something wrong mom?"

"No I'm just waiting for your father to get here; he is supposed to be here at 3 o'clock."

"He's coming today?" Ava asked excitingly.

"Are you ready to meet him?" Sara said noticing Ava was a little excited.

"Yeah, but I'm still a little nervous." Ava responded.

Thirty-minutes later, Ava was standing in the kitchen fixing her a snack, when she heard a knock on the door. "I'll get it." Sara said as she got up from the couch.

Sara opened the door and found Nick standing their in his dress pants and a polo shirt.

"Hey Sara." Nick said.

"Hey Nick come in."

"Ava, come here there is someone I want to meet."

As Nick heard footsteps through the kitchen, his heart began to beat wildly.

"Ava, I want you to meet your father, this is Nick Stokes. And Nick this your daughter Ava Marie."

Nick just stood there looking at his daughter for a moment, when he first saw her he thought to himself that she looked like him. She had gorgeous black curly hair that came down past her shoulders, and she was tall and very slim like her mother.

Nick just gave her a hug; Ava was a little surprised but returned the hug to her father. Nick shed a tear and let it run down his cheek. He had finally met his daughter after fifteen years.

As much as Ava wanted to stay and talk to her father she couldn't she had to go to practice. "Um, dad? I would love to stay and talk to you but I have to go. I hope I'll see you again soon."

Nick was surprised that she had called him dad, but responded, "You will, we are going to be spending a lot of time together."

Ava gave Nick a smile and hug as she gathered her duffle bag and walked out of the door.

"Where is she going?" Nick asked Sara.

"She has practice today."

"You mean she's driving?"

"No, she has friends just down the road she walks over there and they ride together. Why don't you sit down? We can talk for a few minutes."

Nick agreed and took a seat on Sara's couch.

"Sara, I just have to ask you something. Why did you wait fifteen years to tell me about Ava? I mean I gave you all of my contact information and I called you all the time but you never returned my phone calls."

Sara just sighed heavily.

………………………..TBC……………………I know you guys are hating me right now for ending the story here, but I promise she will tell him next chapter!!! REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!


	6. revealing the secret

Chapter 6

Sara was hesitant about telling him, but there was no way to avoid him now. She had no choice but to reveal her reason. Tears began to form in her eyes.

"Nick, the reason I didn't tell you was because…because I loved you. And I still love you," she said as a tear ran down her cheek

"But I knew that if I told you, you would move up to San Francisco and forget about your life in Texas. I just wanted you to move on with your life, I wanted you to fulfill your dreams; and I know that if I did tell you, you wouldn't be as successful as you are now." Sara finished as she wiped the tear from her cheek.

Nick didn't know what to say, but when he saw her crying, he quickly wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. "Sara I love you too." Nick said as he too started crying.

-------------Two weeks later-----------------

Nick spent every moment he could with his daughter and Sara. Things were going great for all three of them.

Nick was sitting on the couch with his daughter watching the football game, when Sara walked into the living room and brought both of them a plate of cookies she had just finished baking.

"I made you guys a little snack." Sara said as she approached the couch.

"Thanks honey those look good." Nick said

Sara placed the cookies on the table and sat down next to Nick.

"Ava don't you think you should be getting ready for practice?" Sara asked as she looked over at the clock on the wall.

"Oh shoot, I didn't realize what time it was." Ava responded as she jumped up from the couch and headed towards her bedroom.

Nick just smiled as he watched his daughter walk away.

Sara could tell Nick was happy; this kind of made her feel guilty about waiting so long to tell him about THEIR daughter.

Nick picked up one of Sara's freshly baked cookies and took a bite. "Man, Sara these are delicious."

"Well thank you Nicky." She said with a smile.

After finishing his cookie he looked over at Sara and without saying anything he placed a gentle kiss on her lips. Nick then broke the kiss, as he did so Sara continually stared at his lips. She wanted more, and so that's exactly what she did, this time deepening the kiss by slipping her tongue past her lips into his mouth. Nick did the same and before they knew it they were both lost in the kiss. Nick was becoming very aroused as he was kissing Sara. Ava walked into the room and raised her eyebrows at her parents making out on the couch. She cleared her throat in attempt to get their attention. It worked.

"Do you need me to drive you to practice?" Sara asked pretending nothing happened.

"No, I going to walk down to Erin's house, and she is going to drive me." Ava said walking over to her duffle bag which sat on the floor next to the front door.

"Okay well be careful." Sara said as she watched Ava open the door.

"Alright, bye I'll see you later, bye dad."

"Bye Ava." Nick said as he watched her close the door.

Sara sighed heavily, when she looked over and meet Nick's gaze. He wanted to continue what he had started. That's when he grabbed her hand, entwined their fingers and kissed the back of her hand. Then he placed another kiss on her forearm, then another on her bicep. Sara knew what he was doing, this made her giggle. "I love you." he didn't even wait for her to respond before he gave her a kiss on her lips.

Things were heating up quickly for the two of them. It wasn't long before their clothes were stripped and discarded to the floor, that's when they began to make love. When he thought she was ready he slowly entered her. She winced at this. "Am I hurting you?" he whispered in her ear. She shook her head in response. She lied, he was hurting her a little but she didn't want to tell him. After a few seconds she adjusted to his size, this is when he began to move slowly within her. It wasn't long at all that the two of them reached their intimate release.

They both put their clothes on and laid on the couch in each other's arms. Not long after doing this did they fall asleep.

…………TBC…………..PLEASE REVIEW!! I hope you liked it!!


End file.
